


I'll Show You the Truth

by teaandfuzzysocks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Its really soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandfuzzysocks/pseuds/teaandfuzzysocks
Summary: Prompt: could you please write a 2jae scenario where jaebum thinks he's become chubby and is insecure, then youngjae makes him feel better with lots of hugs n' kisses?





	I'll Show You the Truth

He couldn’t help it.

As much as he tried not to, Jaebum couldn’t help but compare himself to his members. Mark and Bambam with their sharp jawlines and inability to gain even the slightest amount of weight. Jackson with his impressively toned muscles and intimidating aura. Yugyeom, who is freakishly tall and is essentially just made up of lanky limbs. Youngjae with his adorably round cheeks and how his eyes basically disappear behind them whenever he breaks into one of his dazzling smiles. Jinyoung with his sharp eyes and toned thighs. He couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t on the same level as them.

They were all currently in the practice room, sweaty and exhausted from hours of going through all their choreos in preparation for their tour. Jaebum was lying on the floor, trying to get his breathing to remain to normal and nursing what was left of the cold water bottle he had gulped down as soon as the song had ended. Next to him, Jinyoung and Yugyeom were propped up against the fogged up mirrors, bickering like always. Just as he was about to get up, Youngjae laid down, half sprawling over him, sighing dramatically and exclaiming, “This is it, I might actually die.”

Normally, Jaebum would welcome Youngjae’s skinship, revelling in how his skin would immediately tingle and heat up wherever the younger touched. It wasn’t uncommon for Youngjae to be touchy with him, which in itself was surprising, since he wasn’t really into the whole touching thing in general. He had a soft spot for Youngjae though, and if the other members had noticed that he would let him touch, when he would shake off or even scold the others if they were to do the same thing, they hadn’t said anything. He was immensely grateful for that, preferring to just live in blissful denial of his feelings.

Lately however, he really wished Youngjae was less touchy. Its not that he suddenly disliked it, he just really didn’t want Youngjae to find out.

They weren’t currently in the middle of promotions and it seems like Jaebum unconsciously took advantage of that by eating anything and everything he was craving. He only realized the effect it had on his body when it was too late. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror after his shower, trying to come to terms with the fact that he had gained a little bit of chub around his middle. He hated it. He hated it even more for making him flinch every time Youngjae touched him and trying to get away from skinship he so desperately wanted deep down.

“Get off me, you’re squishing me,” he said to Youngjae, attempting to push the younger boy away.

The look Youngjae gave him, a mixture of surprise and maybe even a flash of hurt, made Jaebum’s insides churn. He hated making the younger upset and knowing he had caused it was infinitely worse. But he couldn’t stand Youngjae touching him right now. He could feel himself freeze up, his airway tightening. He just need to get out, to get some fresh air, to get away from Youngjae.

“Gonna go pee,” he mumbled, before all but running out of the practice room and locking himself in the nearest bathroom. He slumped against the door, hands in his hair, willing himself not to cry and pull himself together. He splashed some water into his face and leaned on his hands, staring at his reflection. “You can deal with this”, he whispered to himself, over and over.

He must’ve been gone a long time, since suddenly, he was startled by a loud knocking at the door.

“Hyung! Are you ok? You’ve been in there for like 10 minutes now. Are you feeling sick? Hyung!”

He instantly recognized the voice to be Youngjae’s, because of course it would be him to come looking. It was like fate was trying to fuck with him.

“I’m fine! Just leave me alone, I’ll be back in a second”, he yelled back, immediately regretting how aggressive he sounded.

When he got back to the practice room, he felt the stares of all of his members, and made the mistake of looking at Youngjae, who had obvious concern written on his face. He tried to pay it no mind and when he gruffly told everyone to get back to practicing, everyone did as they were told for once.

After practice, all he could think of was to get home, shower, get into bed and forget all about this day ever happening. He was surprised when Youngjae tagged along to the dorms with them, since it was already pretty late, and he usually just tries to get home as fast as possible.

The ride back to the dorm was awkward. Even though Jaebum stared out of the window the entire time, he could feel the others looking at him weirdly and having silent conversations with their eyes about what could be wrong with him. As soon as they got to the dorm, he stormed into the bathroom, to ensure that he could shower first. He didn’t take long, quickly rinsing the sweat and grime from the day off him. He avoided the mirror as much as he could, knowing that it would only make him feel worse.

When he got back to his room, he just threw his towel somewhere, pulled on some old sweats and a baggy t-shirt and was about to get into bed, when there was a knock on his door. This was unusual. Normally the others knew to not disturb him when he was in a bad mood, and its not like he ever lets anyone in his room anyways. He tries to ignore it, but the person wasn’t letting up. He begrudgingly ripped open the door and aggressively asked, “What?”

Before him stood Youngjae, with his hand still raised from knocking on the door, looking a little taken aback at the tone. He quickly caught himself though, stepped a little closer to Jaebum and with a kind and concerned look in his eyes, asked, “Hyung, are you really sure everything is fine? I’m worried about you.”

As soon as the words left Youngjae’s mouth, Jaebum tried to retreat into his room, lightly pushing Youngjae back and starting to close his door. “I’m fine Youngjae, seriously, just leave me the fuck alone, ok?”

But to his dismay, Youngjae stepped closer and put his hand against the door, preventing him from closing it. “No, hyung! You’re obviously not ok and I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s bothering you”, Youngjae said firmly.

“Seriously, Youngjae, I’m not going to ask again. Just fuck off!”

“Or what, huh? What are you going to do? I don’t understand what the problem is. You’re obviously dealing with something and you normally tell me everything so what’s so different this time? Is it something I did? Is it because of me? Because if it is then tell me so I can fix it! Just let me hel-“

“ITS NOT YOU OK? ITS ME. I’M ALL WRONG. AND FAT. AND JUST GENERALLY NOT GOOD ENOUGH…. Are you happy now? Can you please leave now?” Jaebum asked the last question almost pleadingly, looking defeated and tired. Youngjae didn’t know what to do for a second. He had never seen their leader look so down on himself.

Before he could think rationally about it, he pushed Jaebum back into his room and closed the door behind them. Jaebum looked at him with a slightly frightened expression but didn’t say anything. Youngjae continued to slightly nudge him backwards until he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He then pushed him even more until he was lying down.

“Do you trust me?”

“Youngjae, what the fuck are you doing?” He tried to sit up but was pushed back onto the bed.

“Do you trust me?”

“Oh my god, yeah I guess, but seriously, what is going o-“ Youngjae put a finger on Jaebum’s lips to shut him up.

“Just let me do this ok? Just relax and close your eyes.”

Jaebum gave him one last what-the-fuck look before hesitantly closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the duvet. Seconds later however, his eyes shot back open and he tried to sit up yet again, when he felt his shirt being lifted.

“Youngjae, no, please – “

“You said you trusted me. So lie back down.”

He complied but didn’t close his eyes this time. He stared up at Youngjae, who slowly pulled his shirt up to reveal his stomach and chest. Jaebum draped his arms over his eyes to hide his embarrassment from the boy above him.

He tensed up when he felt Youngjae reach out and touch his stomach. He tightened his arms around his face, trying to sink further into the darkness. _He’s going to hate me_ , he thought. _He’s going to see how much weight I gained and scold me for it and call me disgusting._

Suddenly the fingers were gone. He felt Youngjae’s hands on his arms, slowly pulling them away from his face. He let him, but squeezed his eyes tightly shut to not have to look at him. Youngjae softly cupped his jaw and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “Jaebum, please look at me.” He shook his head lightly, trying to turn away. “Baby, please.”

It felt like his heart was going to explode. He was pretty sure Youngjae could clearly hear how his heart rate had gone absolutely nuts the second he heard the pet-name. He slowly blinked open his eyes and was faced with Youngjae staring at him, smiling softly.

“There you are. I want you to listen to me, ok? You’re beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful. No matter how much you weigh. No matter how chubby you are. Which is ridiculous by the way because you definitely aren’t chubby, not to mention fat.”

“You know you don’t have to lie to me, Youngjae. I can deal with it,” Jaebum replied in almost a whisper.

“Why would I lie to you? I’m not lying, I’m trying to tell you what the truth is here!”

Before Jaebum could reply, Youngjae bent down and kissed Jaebum’s stomach lightly. Jaebum could swear he just felt his soul leave his body. He was stiff as a board, staring down at Youngjae in disbelief.

“Wh-what are you doing?”, he half shrieked.

“Showing you how beautiful you are,” Youngjae replied, before leaving more light kisses on his torso.

Laying back in disbelief and frankly due to an overwhelming amount of emotions, Jaebum let it happen. He felt himself close his eyes and maybe even hum a little in contentment. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His crush, someone who he had been in love with for as long as he could remember, was kissing him. Well his torso, but good enough. _AND HE HAD CALLED HIM BABY!_

When he felt Youngjae hovering above him again, he opened his eyes.

“Jaebum, can I kiss you?”

Not trusting his voice, he just nodded slowly. His eyes almost crossed, as he tried to stare at Youngjae the whole time he was leaning in, but when those soft lips finally touched his, he closed his eyes. There were no fireworks or butterflies or anything spectacular like that. Instead, it felt right. It felt like coming home after a long day, getting into fresh sheets after a shower. It felt like happiness.

Maybe he was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to writing so any constructive criticism is really appreciated!!   
> Please check out some of my other works as well :)
> 
> To give me more prompts or just to talk, hit me up on my tumblr: teacoffeeandwhatnot.tumblr.com


End file.
